


We Weren't Always Like This

by Kiana_MOTP



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark - Freeform, Bran Stark - Freeform, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Doran martell - Freeform, Dragons, Elia martell - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Game of Thrones - Freeform, House Baratheon, House Lannister, House Martell, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jon Snow - Freeform, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Oberyn Martell - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Violent Scenes, War, a song of ice and fire - Freeform, cersei lannister - Freeform, jaime lannister - Freeform, long ass chapters, trystane martell - Freeform, tyrion lannister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiana_MOTP/pseuds/Kiana_MOTP
Summary: The country of Westeros had gone though a number of tragedies and war with no one spared. Tybon and Celeste of the House Lannister need to figure out whether they should continue to fight for their family or do what they believe is right. Will Lucinda of the house Stark stay the positive cheerful girl she once was after the tortures of war? Theodoric Waters needs to find his place in the world as a bastard. Princess Arlarya of the house Martell needs to figure out how to trust, no matter whether their family or foe. Life's unfair, and each of these high and base borns will soon understand the extent of that.!!WARNINGS!!It's a GoT fanfiction so there will be some sensitive topics in this fic, I will try and list as many as I can here but I am warning you, there may be a lot, I know there's a thing for it but I wanted to be more detailed about what's in this fic.- mentions of rape- detailed violence- jokes about sensitive issues- swearing- crude humour





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin_Princess_Nysa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess_Nysa/gifts), [comicx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicx/gifts).

Lucinda -

Winterfell was beaming with excitement, the staff getting ready for King Robert’s arrival, and Lucinda Stark couldn’t help feeling as gray as the walls of the castle. As Lucinda walked into the castle courtyard, she kept tugging at the dress, trying to fix it to stop her itching so much. The lady didn’t mind wearing dresses all that much, she wore them almost everyday to please her mother Catelyn and her Septa, but those were old and worn dresses, this dress however, hasn’t been worn before. It was made of the most expensive and lavish periwinkle blue silks and the tightest corset she ever remembers wearing, so tight that she needs to remind herself to breathe she doesn’t faint. Her lady mother had warned her over and over again that she’s now 15, the age suitors will start asking for her hand but Lucinda didn’t want marriage, she just wanted to stay in Winterfell, fight and play with her brothers, ride through the Wolf’s Wood, be as free as she was now. She recalled telling her lady mother that morning when she gave Lucinda the dress.  
“It’s a ladies role to marry a lord and start a family, and that includes living elsewhere.”  
“But is there no way I could do that here in Winterfell?” Lucinda pushed. She believed if she could marry and start a family in the walls of her home, she wouldn’t care who she married; even a Lannister as long as she could stay here.  
“If you married a low born who worked in Winterfell perhaps,” Lucinda’s heart swelled at the thought and her face lit up.“But you could never do that.” And as quickly as she grew hope, she frowned and grew more persistent.  
“Why not? There’s worse lords I could marry.”  
Catelyn looked at her eldest daughter, frightened for her. Even from a young age Lucinda was stubborn and quite vocal when it came to her opinions; women like that don’t do so well in the world.  
“It's not about how good a person is, it’s about our safety. If a lady married lower than her status, as low as low born, doesn’t rid us of who are our parents. If anyone wanted to attack your father, they could use you and no one could protect you.”  
“But what is they could?” Lucinda knee as soon as she said it, she shouldn’t of.  
Catelyn looked at her, raised an eyebrow. She stayed, just watching her daughter. Lucinda squirmed under her mother’s careful eye, not being able to meet them, she turned her eyes to her hands as she fiddled with them, waiting for what her mother would say.  
To Lucinda, it felt like hours before Catelyn said a word. “Have you fallen for a low born?”  
“Of course not mother,” Lucinda said defensively. She hated lying to her mother, but there are some things even she couldn’t know. Catelyn’s eyes became soft as she reached for her daughter’s hands and embracing them. Lucinda finally met her eyes again, and this time with a slight stinging in them.  
“My dear,” Catelyn started. “We can’t help who we fall in love with, but we cannot marry for love, not on this earth.”  
“But you and father did,” Lucinda said, with a lump in her throat.  
Catelyn shook her head. “No my sweet, we weren’t in love. I told you that, yes, but that was a lie. I was to marry your uncle, not Benjen, but Brandon. When he died, I was to marry your father. We were strangers, we didn’t know each other, but we built our love, stone by stone, like this castle. You will do that too. You will love many men and you may love him, or you may not then, but you will grow to. When you bear his children, and watch him father and nurture them, how he looks after his people, then you will love him.”  
Lucinda hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the conversation all day. Why did the gods have to be so cruel to not let me live my life? Lucinda thought to herself. Both, the old gods and the new, they’re both as nadir as each other.  
As Lucinda turned the corner with her dire wolf pup Shadow, she ran into one her younger brothers, Bran with his pup Summer. A wild boy, full of mischief, excitement and adventure; everything she was.  
“Bran! What are you doing? Why aren’t you ready for the King’s arrival yet?”  
Little Bran looked up at his sister, glowing with a smile planted across him face with a few of his teeth missing. “Mother sent me to get ready now.”  
“And what’s all this fury and dust on you?” Lucinda asked playfully. Bran’s grin only grew larger. He looked to his feet before quickly looking back up at Lucinda and again. He opened his mouth before he was interrupted by Lucinda.  
“You can’t lie to me Bran. Many people may not know where that dust and dirt is from, but don’t you remember that I taught you to climb these walls? I know everything about the roofs here, better than you.”  
Bran forced his grin down into a false frown. “I know,” he grumbled before bursting into another grin.  
He went to move past Lucinda before she turned to meet with him. “I might as well come with you, I was just walking but now’s the time I should probably put Shadow away.”  
“I don’t understand why you let Rickon name you’re pup Luc,” Bran said, throwing a look at her black pup next to her. “He’s only 5, he does my know any good names, he named his pup Shaggydog.”  
Shadow was one of the biggest pups in the litter Jon and Robb found, besides Grey Wind, Robb’s pup. She was ebony black with eyes bluer than her mother and sisters; darker than fully eyes. She truly was a beautiful pup but her personality was as dark as her coat. She was vicious like Shaggydog, snapping at anyone or anything she doesn’t approve of, other than her brothers, sisters, Lucinda’s family, Lucinda and even Samuel. She hated Theon initially but grew to trust him in time.  
Shadow was so opposite to Lucinda, unlike her siblings pets who resembled their owners well, besides Rickon who too had a vicious dog, she wondered if perhaps she might’ve done something wrong with training her direwolf, but when the pup licked and cuddled into her while she slept, she felt she had done nothing wrong.  
“Shaggydog is a better name than no name for the pup. Have you made a list like I suggested?”  
“Yes.”  
“And?”  
“And I couldn’t think of anything.”  
Lucinda turned to look at him, shock in her eyes. “Bran! You lied to me!” She joked. He turned to meet her eyes as a gleam of happiness washed over them. “You are getting better at lying however, but make sure you don’t lie to me, I’m always on your side.”  
“I know,” Bran said before they started their journey back to the castle. “Do we really need to put the wolves away?” They won’t be away for long Bran. Just until all the soldiers leave with their horses. And when the King’s already preoccupied. If what I’ve heard is correct, if we let the pups run around, they will surely become squished as the King can’t see past his belly.” Bran laughed, a loud, joyful laugh that was contagious as Lucinda soon too joined.  
They continued their journey back and for the first time that day, Lucinda forgot about that itchy dress.

Theodoric 

The month had been a long and tiresome one travelling to Winterfell. Theodoric hardly slept, making sure he tended to the needs of his King, doing his job of being his squire but because of the lack of servants, that meant he had to get all the King's food and ale his highness desired. One day, Lancel Lannister, the king's other squire, and Theodoric were sent to hunt a turkey when he wasn't satisfied with the pigeon the tavern served him.  
Many believed the King Robert was a selfish and ruthless, not as much as the King before him, Aerys Targaren or better known as the Mad King whose rule ended when Theodric was merely 3 years of age, but still harsh. Theo could see why people would believe so, like Lancel who's only a squire because of his cousin Cersei being Queen, or Stannis or Renly, his younger brothers, even Cersei, his own wife. But he never saw that side of the King, at least when it wasn't directed at him. Robert had always treated Theo with kindness and respect, always jesting with one another like somewhat friends.  
Theo was riding his horse, a great golden stallion he was gifted by one of the Lords at the small council named Whisper. He rode behind the King along with his son, the Prince Joffrey, his personal guard, Sandor Cleggane, or better known as the Hound. Then on the other side rode two of the best swordsmen of Westeros; Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Tybon Lannister, the Kingslslayer and the Bloody Lion. They both seem to serve the interest of the realm, but in reality, what Theo's learnt is that they will break whatever oath, kill whoever they need to, to serve themselves and their house of Lannister. Theo always avoids anyone of the Lannisters, especially Tybon and his twin sister Celeste.  
All around them, the people of the North were bowing for his Grace and his company, everyone had been doing that all along the King's Road, it made Tybon feel uneasy, knowing he's the same status as them, he should bowing with them, not them bowing to him, but they only rode outside the walls of Winterfell now, where he can blend in the crowds again and explore the castle when excused of his services. He's heard stories of the great and old castle of Winterfell, he has longed to see it himself.  
As they rode under the arc way, Theo saw castle staff,guards and knights alike, bowing to the King, and front and centre of them all was the Lord Eddard Stark, his wife Catelyn and their six children. Each of their children resemble a mix of Stark and Tully, more so than others, like Lucinda, who looks the closest to her father out of anyone, with her dark brown hair, straight as a pin and light skin. Sansa whoever, looked the most like her lady mother, with radiant auburn hair and the eyes of blue, so bright Theo could see them from a few feet away. All the tales of the household Stark made them easy ot distinguish.  
Everyone started to position themselves, the Kingsguard to one section, the carriage holding the queen, her children Tommen and Myrcella,Lady Celeste and the other ladies. The Prince Joffrey, the Hound and the Lannisters stopped next to one another, being family to the royal family or other close relations. King Robert stayed in the centre and Theodoric stayed in the centre too, but only to swing off the horse and to grab a stepping stool for his Grace.  
From the corner of Theo's eye, he could see Lucinda Stark looking at a younger brother of hers, Bran, if the stories were correct. They were glancing at one another, then looking back at King Robert then back again before they giggled to one another. The King thankfully didn't notice the two, instead he had his eyes set on the Warden of the North, Eddard Stark and King Robert's dearest friend.  
When his Grace grew closer to the Starks, they Northern people bowed, lead by their Lord. When he reached his friend, he motioned them all to stand. The King spent a while standing in front of Lord Ned, seemingly taking him in while the carriage unfolds with the ladies and royal family.  
"You've gotten fat," Robert said. There was an unsteady pause, the Stark children looking at one another, confused, but Theo stood still, head bowed to hide his smirk. He's spent a long amount of time with Robert to know when he was joking.  
Ned quirked an eye at the King before Robert let out a wheeze and Ned a chuckle. They embraced one another before Robert moved to Lady Catelyn, embarrassing her too, then ruffeling the youngest boy, Rickon Stark, before returning back to Ned.  
"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked.  
"Guarding the North for you," Ned answered. "Winterfell is yours your Grace."  
The King then started making his way down the line of Stark children. First Robb, then Lucinda, who he lingered at for a while longer, his back tensed before snapping out of it and moving to Sansa, Arya and Bran.  
The Queen Cersei walked up to Lord Ned and Lady Catelyn, who bowed in respect. The King turned back to Theo before calling him forward. Theo moved as he was told and met Robert in front of Ned. Robert grasped Theo's shoulder and shook him slightly.  
"Now, Theo. You wouldn't remember but this man helped raise you when I brought you in when you were a babe. You should thank him for your life, without him, you probably would've died."  
"I only helped for a small time, he seems fine now, aren't you Theodoric?"Eddard asked.  
"I am my Lord," Theo said as he bowed.  
"Ah! Piss off. You don't need to talk to him like that, he's practically your family, the only family you have!" Robert jested. Ned shot him a look before backing off as quickly as it came, and instead throwing Theo a pitiful glance instead. "Once you've finished unpacking my things, you're free of your duties to do whatever, or whoever, you like." Robert laughed and nudged Theo's side with such force he became winded.  
"Take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects."  
"We've been riding for a month my love," the Queen Cersei said desperately, "surely the dead can wait." Everyone knew of the King's first engagement, Ned's sister Lyanna Stark. They both loved each other so much but that was before the Mad King's first born son, Rhagar Targareyn kidnapped her, raped her and then killed her. The King got his revenge by killing the Dragon Prince in the Battle of the Trident, but nothing could make up for her death however, and no one suffered more than Cersei Lannister.  
Robert ignored his wife however, and called to Ned, before walking off inside the castle grounds. Ned looked at the Queen but followed the King, as he was commanded.

Celeste

The Lady Lannister had hoped when the night fell in the North, Winterfell wouldn’t look as ugly, hidden by the black of night. The night hadn’t been so kind to her however for the castle looked even uglier. No matter however light and colourful Lady Celete’s dresses wore, nothing could brighten the place.

As she walked through the Great Hall, many men caught the attention of all the men feasting. Her blush pink dress and her beauty made it easy for her to grab anyone’s eye; as she knew and planned. She ignored each of the man’s stares until she reached her twin brother who sat quietly at the end of the table next to Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, ignoring them all.

Celeste sat herself across of Tybon, pouring herself a goblet of Dornish wine the King brought with him. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip before she grimace before placing it down again. “Is it just me or has the wine, the best wine in Westeros, soured in the Northern air?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Tybon said, eyeing the meat on his plate that’s hardly been eaten, “Their food is either too bland or too salty. Is there anything good about the North?”

“I do like the weather however. That may be the only good thing here.”

Tybon looked up at Celeste, a smirk playing on his lips. “The perfect environment for a cold bitch, wouldn’t you say?”

“Me?” Celeste placed a hand on her heart feigning offensiveness. “Never.”

Celeste looked around at the people of the hall, to the wolves, the kraken and the stags. Were they really such predators, some of the most powerful and feared animals? Or are they all what grandfather said? Were they all just sheep and the Lions of Lannister? Surely that would be true. Not even in the North but all over Westeros, do children really fear a snake over a lion? An eagle? A golden flower, a wolf? No, people fear the lions most, the only animal anyone feared more are the dragons of house Targareyn but they all died, their dragons and people alike.

“It’s too crowded in here, I need to leave,” Celeste said, standing abruptly.

“You just got here.”

“And now, I’m leaving.” The lady took her leave without a second more to say. She walked through the tables again with her goblet if Dornish wine still in her hand, through the gawking men that she yet again, ignored. She looked at the guards when she reached the front doors who were talking to one another instead of doing their job and opening the door for the noblemen. Don’t threaten unless it’s needed, Celeste thought, remembering her grandfather’s words. Tywin Lannister always knew the best course of action, maybe not honest and honourable but who gets what they want doing what’s right?

“Excuse me? If you mind briefing me on the conversation you two are having if it truly is better than doing your position.” The two guards looked at the lady, shocked at the harshness of her words. They bowed, apologised and then opened the door for Celeste to step out into the blanket of cold she welcomed.

She truly meant what she said, that the cold was the best thing about the North. It was always so humid in the capitol, so hot and tiresome. Here, it felt like she could last days before she would need rest for she wouldn’t need rests, she could ride her mare Primrose all day and night, if she brought her, or more so, if her grandfather approved for Celeste to bring her. There’d be endless woods to explore. You can never escape the heat, no matter whether you strip of all your clothes, in the North and winter, you can dress in heavy materials and furs and become warm instead. Heat is a cage, and the cold is freedom.

Celeste blew out a steady breath and watched it dance into the air. She was broken from her trance when she saw her uncle, the Lannister dwarf Tyrion Lannister, walk towards her. Her grandfather, Tywin, had always told Celeste and Tybon to hate his youngest son, of all he’s done including killing his mother on her birthing bed. For him, she never grew close, but she could she the lion within him, whether only small, it was still there in the way he played with people’s emotions and choices, how he intrigued and entertained people and his wit. For that, she would at least recognise him as her family.

“Ah! My dear niece,” Tyrion called you her, a cheeky smile planted across his face.

“Uncle Tyrion,” Celeste said as he grew close. She looked in the direction of where he was coming from. “Who’s that you were talking to?”

With a smile still playing on his lips, Tyrion said, “Who said I was speaking to anyone?”

“Please, you’ll make a conversation with anyone or anything for that matter.”

“Not Cersei or my father.”

“Especially Cersei and grandfather.” Celeste smirked at him and yet his smile grew wider. He let out a short breath before Tyrion turned where he was coming from to look at a young and rough looking man - no, almost a man. He was wearing sparring uniform, old and dirty but it was made grime some of the best materials. He couldn’t be one of the Stark children because she saw them all in the Great Hall. He couldn’t me be Theon Greyjoy, Eddard Stark’s ward, he looked nothing like the Greyjoy’s past or present.

“That there, is Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell. A boy quite full of anger really, he’s almost dulled his sword already.”

Of course, how hadn’t Celeste remembered that Ned Stark had a bastard. Jon Snow. It was no secret that Lords and even Kings have bastards, but two things are different in the case of Jon Snow. He is the son of the most honourable men in the whole of Westeros. And secondly, bastards aren’t normally raised in the household of their father, but yet he is. You’d never see a King raise their bastard in their own castle.

“I should go speak with him, don’t you think?”

“No. I do not think you-,” Tyrion started.

“No, like grandfather said, you don’t think.” Celeste truly hadn’t meant what she said, she admired her uncle’s intelligence but she just didn't want to be lectured.

She stepped to the side of him and went to walk to Jon Snow, but not before she heard Tyrion mutter, “You truly are nothing like your father,” before he went into the hall.

Celeste had been told a thousand times she was nothing like her father, Lennox Lannister, eldest son to Tywin and Joanna Lannister. He died before he ever met his twins in the Raid of Kings Landing. The main people who said she was nothing like her father, however, were the men she wooed and charmed, knowing of his acts in helping the Mountain, Gregor Clegane, rape and kill the Princess Elia and her two infant children.

Celeste has a feeling that Tyrion hadn’t meant the remark as a compliment.

The lady lion composed herself quickly before she swayed over to the bastard who undead was carrying a lot of anger as the straw was starting to fall from the dummy.

“Why aren’t you in the feast boy?” Jon hit the target once more before he turned to Celeste. He wasn't the most handsome person she’s met, thee we’re a lot of other lords who were more handsome than Winterfell’s bastard, but he’s certainly growing into his manly features. He still had a baby’s face and innocent eyes. “Or were you not invited?”

“I wanted to practice my sword my Lady,” he said before taking one swing, then another.

“You didn’t answer my question, were you invited?”

“It’s none of your concern where I was invited to go or not.” Jon’s face did not shift for a while, still twisted with anger, but it soon faded into regret.

Celeste quirked her eyebrow and head as if this were a challenge. “Do you know who I am boy?”

“Lady Celeste Lannister. I truly apologise for what I said it was-,”

“A heat in the moment mistake, I understand. I won’t hold you against it. Now, have you finished throwing your tantrum?” Celeste smirked when Jon’s anger started to come back; she loved very few things more than stirring someone up.

“Why are you doing that?” Job asked, annoyance laced between his words, making sure he doesn’t lash out once again. “You keep talking to me like I’m a child, calling me ‘boy’ and dumbing down your sentences for me.”

“Well, as for the dumbing of my words to you, you weren’t invited to the feast, I wondered whether you you hadn’t shared some other luxuries your half siblings had, an education mainly, but seeing as you spotted my intent, I can see I was wrong.” Anger flared in Jon’s eyes again and Celeste’s smirk grew even wider. She stepped closer to him. She noticed she was an inch of two taller than the bastard, she could intimidate him even better with the added height.

“As for me calling you ‘boy’,” Celeste started. “Well it’s simple. I’m older than you, you’re barely a man full grown yet, and you have the looks of your boyhood still.” She pinched his cheek before the annoyance grew too strong and he stepped away from her grasp.

Jon turned to take another swing at the dummy, but before he did that, he muttered, “May the gods have mercy on the man who’s to be your husband.”

Celeste cocked her head at the bastard, too stunned to say anything. No one’s ever said something so disrespectful to her other than her family, she didn’t know how to react. She wasn’t even sure how she felt about it, whether she was offended, or she found it amusing.

This time, Jon didn’t bother to apologise like he had last time, he just struck his sword again and again, ignoring her presence. Celeste decided not to give Jon the satisfaction of either amusement or anger, instead, she sauntered up to him to be in the corner of his eye before she took a long sip of the wine.

“I can assure you, Renly Baratheon will never have to deal with that side of me, he knows how to treat a lady,” Celeste said coldly, choosing passive aggression instead. Jon just rolled his eyes before he took another swing without muttering a word. “I meant what I said before, that I don’t believe you’re in the best mood as of now and that’s controlling your words,” she said, laying a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at her confused.

“Here, have this, and we’ll see if tomorrow you know how to speak to a lady, a Lannister nonetheless.” Celeste handed Jon the hardly touched goblet of wine before she sauntered off, leaving a flabbergasted batard staring after her, as she planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Theodoric-  
“You’re the King's squire, aren’t you?” A voice piped behind Theo. He had morning continuing his wander of the halls of Winterfell. The castle was a lot bigger than he’d expected, mainly because he kept stopping at each and every mark and crack in the walls or floors. Each time, he’d wonder what the story was behind it, was it a war? Or did something fall and crack the surface of the stone? The Red Keep liked to cover any imperfections of the castle, liked to hide its stories. The Red Keep was an image, a power figure to show off to the world, Winterfell was a home.  
The largest crack Theo had found was a tower cracked in two, completely broken. The damage looked like a war had destroyed it, or the gods cursed it.  
Theo turned to the sound of the voice, he saw two of the Stark children, the youngest two; Bran and Rickon along with their direwolf pups, though, Theo had to be told again and again that they really were pups, only a few weeks old. They were both reaching the hips of the boys, one black as night and the other as warm as honey.  
“Yes I am, my lords,” Theo said, bowing to the pair of them. He looked at the wolves again, the dark one’s eyes slitted and teeth bared, ready to kill him when Rickon ordered. The light one however, was sniffing Bran’s hand to pat him again and again, desperate for attention no matter how much Bran was giving it, not caring for Theo at all. “If I might ask, what are their names?”  
“Mine’s Shaggydog,” Rickon said, his eyes bright and full of joy, contrast to his pet. “But I like to call him Shaggy.”  
“A great name for such a wolf like yours,” Theo said, causing the young lord’s smile to widen. Theodoric turned to look at Bran, waiting for his answer.  
Bran looked down at his pup and gave it another pat on its snout. He seemed troubled and concentrating on the question. After a second or two, Bran responded. “I don’t know yet. I keep trying to think of a name but nothing suits him.”  
“You could always let me choose for you, like Luc let me do!”  
“But the names you choose aren’t good Rickon.”  
Conflicted whether to stand up for Rickon and possible hurt Bran, or stand for Bran and hurt Rickon, Theo decided to kill two birds with a single stone.  
“What happened to the tower?” Theo asked, grabbing the boy’s attention. “How’d it becomes so ruined?”  
“The Broken Tower?” They wanted good chuckle, perhaps all Starks aren’t good at naming things in general. He restrained himself however, and just nodded. “Father said long before he was born, lightning struck it. They apparently meant to fix it but it never happened.”  
“Well that’s a lot more boring than I pictured it if I were to be honest.” He smiled at the boys who returned it.  
The young lords descended to sit on the floor, leaving Theo a little loss for words. In his whole life, in the whole lives of Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen, none had ever sittin in the ground like that before.  
Theo followed suit, sitting in front of them while they tended to their pups. “So is almost everything here really. But I know what mustn’t be boring though, you being a knight!” Bran exclaimed as Rickon quickly agreed with his older brother.  
Theo felt a warmth swell his chest. The young lords had mistaken Theo’s position but it still made him happy, but he didn’t understand why.  
“I’m not a knight my lord, just the King’s squire.”  
“We don’t like being called ‘lords’,” Bran said.  
“It makes us sound old, like father,” Rickon said, sticking his tongue out in a grimace.  
“Just Bran and Rickon will do.”  
“Alright,” Theo started, “Bran, Rickon. I’ll only call you if you call me Theo, I don’t like being called Theodoric.”  
“Alright!” Rickon agreed while Bran nodded, smiles on both of their faces.  
“Can you tell us what being the King's squire is like? I thought each person only had one squire, but King Robert has two. Why is that?” Bran salsas he played with his wolf’s fur.  
“Lancel Lannister, the Kong’s other squire, was arranged, he chose me however. Normally a king would only have his arranged squire, but the King always says that he needed a second squire to fix Lancel’s mistakes. He, however, told me a different story. He was at my birth, in the Eyrie before his rebellion, while your father was ward with him there. My mother was a farmer’s wife, left widowed and seeking help for her birthing. Robert stayed with her when she had me, and he watched her die as well. He then took me to the castle after he buried my mother and raised me as his own, with the help of your father.”  
“I remember the King, you and father talking about that yesterday,” Bran said.  
“Yes. He apparently wanted me to become his ward when he became King. But common folk aren’t normally welcomed into becoming a ward, Robert feared the Queen would be the angriest out of everyone. So he decided to give me a job as his second squire. I saved my money and ready to leave when I feel like I can part from the only father figure I’ve known.”  
It was obvious that the two Starks didn’t care much about his backstory as Bran asked, “Well, what do you do as squire then?”  
Theo chuckled. Both Bran and Rickon pet their wolves, waiting for their answer.”I only really went on hunts with the king and the occasional tourneys.”  
Bran opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone behind Theo.  
“Why are you two bothering the poor man?”  
When Theo turned around, he recognised her instantly. Though he notices her beauty the day prior, he hadn’t gotten such a close look at her until now. Her hair was dark brown, line the pine wood in the Wolf’s Wood was braided back with only a few strands of her outlining her face. Her eyes were a dark stormy grey, filled with fire and passion. Her skin fair apart from her cheeks which had a light rosy blush to them. Many men from the capitol would find her unappealing due to the lack of the body a woman is assumed to have, but to Theo; she was beautiful.  
“Lady Lucinda,” Theo said, standing up quickly then giving her a curt bow. Lucinda wore a dark green dress this time, with dirt splatters all over it, mainly on the rim of the dress. The dress was old and dirty but it was obvious she loved it a lot and looks more comfortable in it as opposed to her blue dress she wore the previous day.  
“Please, Lucinda or evening just Luc will do,” she said. Her mouth turned up into a soft smile. Theo realised he was copying her only when he’d completely smiled. Lucinda looked down to her brothers when he realised another wolf had joined the others, one as dark as Shaggydog, with deep sapphire blue eyes.  
Lucinda coughed a little to gain the boys and Theo’s attention. “You two should be off your way to your swords class. You’re supposed to be fighting Prince Tommen today Bran.”  
“I bet I could beat him in a single blow,” Bran said.  
“I don’t my Bran,” Theo said, helping the boy up from his spot on the ground. “I’ve seen Prince Tommen with a sword, he might put a bit more of a fight than you think.”  
Bran thought for a second before he looked at Theo. “Are you sure?” He asked. Theo nodded in response and Bran was left to ponder again. “If that’s true, then I’ll need some help. Theo, could you be my squire?”  
“I’d be honoured,” Theo said.  
“That’s not fair!” Rickon exclaimed as they all started to move towards the clearing. “I want a squire too!”  
“I can be both of your squires,” Theo said chuckling at the young lords. Lucinda giggled too. She looked at Theo and gave him a warm smile as they all headed to the courtyard.

Tybon -  
In an instinct, Tybon swing his sword and positioned it right at Robb Stark’s throat. After Tybon’s cousin Joffrey threw his fit after his duet with the eldest Stark, and stormed away, Tybon offered to take his spot and fight Robb. In truth, Tybon always looked for a fight, he loved the adrenaline of the possibility of being hurt or even being killed. He believed that killing people was really an art; and he was the best artist.  
Robb held in his hands up in surrender but Tybon’s position stayed still for a little bit longer before releasing his opponent.  
“That’s a fine sword you have there Lannister,” Robb said, his breathing uneven as he sheathed his sword. Tybon left his out to gloat on it.  
“My grandfather had it made for me. Valyrian steel, not many swords made of that anymore. I received it for my 12th name day and named it Widow’s Blood on the same day.”  
“Widow’s Blood?” Theon Greyjoy’s asked as he moved to Robb’s side. “You named your sword after a poison?” Theon looked amused, sort of impressed, with a cocky smirk planted across his face.  
Tybon let his own smirk grow. “Not just any poison, one of the slowest and most painful poison, to warn any and all my enemies for what their fate might be if they see the end of the sword.”  
Theon started to laugh, obviously amused by this, however, Robb suddenly became tense, not being able to keep his stare away from Widow’s Blood. Only when Tybon sheathed it away, did he finally meet the lion in the eyes. With fury dancing in his eyes, he said, “If I were to name a sword after a poison l, it would be Sweetsleep. Painless and quick, how every death should be.”  
But what’s the fun in that? Tybon thought to himself. Tybon’s grandfather Tywin had always told him never to waste an opportunity to intimidate other people, but to say he enjoyed the sport of killing, he knew that should never be out right said.  
“How honorable of you Lord Stark,” Tybon chose instead. His eyes swept over the courtyard until he met his sister’s gaze in a small window overlooking him. “If you’ll excuse me,” Tybon said before nodding to Robb and taking his leave to meet his sister by the window.  
When he met up with her, she held out her arm for him. “Take a walk with me?” Celeste asked, but with the dominance in her tone, it sounded more like a command as opposed to a request.  
“As long as it’s to the kitchens; I’m famished,” he said.  
“I was wanting thinking of wine anyways.”Tybon took Celeste’s arm, and they started to walk the halls together.  
“Is the cold still the best thing about the North sister?” Tybon asked.  
Celeste giggled slightly, the same one she does all the time, before she replied, “Yes, and you can tell the climate takes a toll on the people here, some people truly are quite cold.”  
“They’re not very fond of outsiders are they?”  
“As far as I’m aware, they never have been.”  
“And you know,” Tybon started, “they really don’t have a sense of humour. When I told Robb Stark Widow’s Blood’s name, he became so serious and cold while Greyjoy at least laughed.”  
Celeste smirked at him, sending him a cheeky glance from the side of her eyes. “Maybe what the day about the Northerners are true. When they go to laugh it becomes frozen in their throats and chokes them.”  
“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Tybon said. “Can we change the topic from the Northerners, nothing could be worse than talking about this wasteland.”  
“If you truly prefer anything over this, how’s your wedding plans going with Margaery?”  
Margery Tyrell and Tybon Lannister has been promised to each other since Tybon had been 5 years of age and Margery 2. They hadn’t met until a year ago in Kings Lansing when Loras Tyrell visited for one of the many tournaments held. They hardly spent much time together, long enough to learn the basic knowledge of the other, but there was no further effort on either of their parts. They didn’t care for each other, not really. Margery reminded Tybon of Celeste, making herself seem kind and caring but truly, she was mysterious, cunning and ambitious. He knew how a girl like Margaery worked spending so many years watching Tywin teach Celeste. Margaery was power hungry and too ambitious; Tybon didn’t want that and Margaery didn’t want to live with the same title all her life.  
“I’d hardly know. I don’t want any part in any of the decisions expect the food. If they don’t serve honeyed duck, lemon cakes and pigeon pie, I’d call off the wedding until they made it all.” Tybon said in honesty. He couldn’t care less for the ceremony, music or entertainment, as long as he got his food, that would be all he cared about.  
“Tybon!” Celeste said sternly and shocked. “Your wedding’s in two months! Surely you would know more than you’re saying.”  
“I know she’ll be wearing a white dress, and I red and gold. I know they’ll be a feast which should serve lemon cakes, pie and duck and it would be held at Castlely Rock. That’s all I need to know and frankly, all that I care to know.” Celeste rolled her eyes at her brother as they turned a corner. “And you? Anything new news of your wedding with Renly?”  
Celeste and Renly were to be wed a week after Margaery and Tybon in Castello Rock as well. It was assumed that the wedding would be taken place in Storm’s End but Renly offered to hold the wedding in the Westerlands as most of the guests invited to Tybon’s wedding would be at Celeste’s as well, to save the trouble of everyone moving across the country, and a final goodbye to her twin and her childhood home.  
“There’s a lot more planned for our wedding, or more like I’m actually aware of the plans for my wedding but with how you brushed off your wedding, I’d hate to bore you with the topic of my own,” Celeste said. Being as close as the Lannister twins were, they knew how to other felt, not as a magical ability long dead, but by watching each other and learning all the other’s quirks and fidgets.  
The Lannister twins had finally reached the kitchens and the first thing Tybon asked for were two goblets of the Dornish wine. When they returned, Tybon handed one to Celeste’s. Tybon raised his glass before he said, “To us, our Lannister blood and our poor spouses, may the gods take care of them for they don’t know what to expect from us.” For a second, a hint of familiarity rise in Celeste’s eyes but quickly left again. The twins clinked their glasses and drank their goblets dry.

Lucinda -  
It was late in the night before Lucinda could sneak to the Broken Tower. Before she left, she made sure to stuff her bed with an extra fur blanket with brown fur to best match her own hair. She also left Shadow in the room as well like every night she snuck out, the pup was too dangerous and she would make it known to everyone in her wing and possibly beyond that Lucinda was out of bed.  
It had been over a year that Lucinda had been sneaking out of her bed chambers in the dead of night so she soon learnt the guard’s night rounds which she could easily avoid any confrontation. As she ran through the halls in her clothes from that day and her hair pulled back into a loose plait, she felt free and alone like every night at this hour, like she was the only person awake. Eventually, she reached the clearing where the Broken Tower was, her eyes wide and awake, eager to see his face again.  
When Lucinda stepped into the tower, she saw a dark figure rush behind her to grab her waist with one arm and the other hand was tightly around her mouth. Adrenaline and panic courses through her body but she calmed herself until she could do what she’s been taught. She reached back and grabbed the scuff of the man’s head and while doing that, she swam her leg out behind his and managed to kick him in the back of the knee. When his legs became unstable, she pulled down on his hair and when his loose lessened, she turned and quickly pushed him down to the floor. She reacted for an unnoticeable tear on the side of her dress and grabbed one of the twin daggers. She got down and straddled his torso and pressed the blade to his throat. The man man showed his palms to Lucinda, surrendering.  
“I win,” Luc said before kissing Samuel on the cheek. His curly chestnut hair was fanned across his pine green eyes.  
“Of course you did, you win most of the time; but that only because I let you win,” Samuel said, his eyes glittering it’s cheek.  
Lucinda gasped and punched him playfully on the shoulder. He grabbed it and started to feign pain. “No, please, I surrendered. Please don’t hurt me anymore.” The pair fell into a loot of breathless giggles.  
Lucinda went to put away the dagger before Sam snatched it up to admire his handiwork. It was an iron blade, decorated by ingravments of wind a direwolf on the base of the blade, where the hilt and blade meet. The hilt was a mix of gold and leather dyed black, wrapping each other. It spent months in the making, and even longer for Sam to teach Lucinda.  
When Lucinda was young, she always wanted to learn to fight, like her brothers Robb and Jon. She spent months pestering her father to allow him to join the training. She hated sewing lessons and believed weapons looked much more interesting and fun. One day, he finally called upon her to meet him in the area they would train while everyone else was at lunch. He gave her the lightest training sword and told her, “If you can lift the sword, you can train with it.”  
She tried to lift and when she finally did, it made her lose balance and almost fall over. Ned helped her steady herself and then took the sword off her. He then gave her a training bow and arrow. “If you’re able to notch and aim with this,” Ned said, “then I’ll teach you archery.” Lucinda tried once again but the strain in her arms were too much for her and put them both down.  
Ned embraces her in a hug before he said, “Don’t feel bad Lucinda, I’ve done this both with Jon and Robb and they weren’t ready for the first few times but they eventually were. You not being able to lift a sword or aim an arrow does not mean you’re weak, it just means you have to learn and train yourself to be able to do it until then, learn sewing and the loom and all the classes you have as a lady, when you’re able to train, you will train.”  
Each year after that, Ned would bring Lucinda out into the courtyard where she would try to handle a weapon, and each year, she wasn’t able to hold it. She used to feel weak but when Sam presenter her with her daggers and started using them, she realised that she strength wasn’t her strength; swiftness and agility were. She was able to dance out of the reach of swords and was able to kill a man now, thanks to Sam that is.  
“I can never thank you enough for making me the daggers or even teaching me how to use them,” Lucinda said, snatching the dagger back and sheathing it again.  
“I’ve told you, it’s fine, every smith should know how to use the weapon they make anyways,” Sam said, starting to get up on to his feet once Lucinda got off him.  
Lucinda broke into a grin. “Then why are you so shit at it then?”  
Sam laughed, the pair both completely standing up now. “I said every smith should know how to use the weapon they make, I didn’t say they had to excel in it.”  
They were staring into each other’s eyes eyes, their smiles fading and that’s when Lucinda rushed forwards strayed to kiss Sam, but she was quickly, and gently, pushed away by Sam.  
“We can’t do this,” he said, pain written in his eyes.  
“You say that every time-,”  
“This time is different,” Sam interrupted. He reached to place his hand on her cheek but stopped and let it fall into her shoulder. “Is if true? What they say about your father, has he accepted being the King’s Hand?”  
“Yes he has but I don’t understand what that has to do with us.”  
“It has everything to do with us.” Lucinda’s eyes furrowed, she didn’t understand what he meant.  
“He’ll be going to the capitol, with the King and so what?”  
“He’ll take you,” Sam said, his mouth tried to form a smile but it fell. No, no he wouldn’t, Lucinda wanted to say the words but couldn’t manage it. “He’ll find you a husband down there and you’ll be wed, and most likely never see me again.”  
“No!” Lucinda started, fury and sadness taking over her. She stepped away from him and Sam’s arms fell to his sides. “He can’t- I can’t, but I love you. He wouldn’t take me, he knows I don’t want to leave Winterfell.”  
How hadn’t the thought crossed her mind? She knew her father would take Sansa, she’s supposed to wed Joffrey then become Queen when he became King, but taking Lucinda? It makes sense, of course, but she didn’t want to accept it.  
Sam took a step towards her but Lucinda stepped away again and turned away from the smith. “You’ll learn to love another, you have to. We both knew that this couldn’t last-,”  
“Have you even tried to make it last?” Lucinda whispered, turning back to look at Sam with a stinging in her eyes and a lump in her throat.  
“You know I’ve wanted to, but there’s no possible way someone like me could marry you.”  
Lucinda knew that was the truth as well, but nothing could stop her tears and sobs. This time, when Sam stepped forward, Lucinda ran into his arms as he soothed her, placing a kiss on her head as both their hearts broke.


	3. Chapter 3

Tybon-  
Two weeks had past in Winterfell, and the King and all his men were supposed to start their journey to King's Landing that day, if only one of the Stark boys hadn’t fallen out of a tower the day before. Robert had allowed a two day extra stay for Ned and the girls to be with each other and especially Bran.  
Currently, Tybon sat along with his family, Celeste, his uncle Jaime, Cersei, Myrcella and Tommen for breakfast in silence until his dwarf uncle Tyrion strolled through the hall, demanding all that he wants what he wanted for breakfast.   
Like Celeste, Tybon was raised to hate his dwarf uncle, and like Celeste, he didn’t hate him but not for the same reason as her. She adorned their uncle, Tybon just loved how he angered his aunt Cersei who he despised the most; even his presence angered her. So when he saw Cersei’s eyes flare in anger and the words ‘piss off the edge of the world’ but his uncle Tyrion, he decided then to rejoin the conversation.  
“What’s this about ‘pissing off the edge of the world’?” Tybon asked Tyrion, but watching his aunt for reaction which is what was received.   
“The children don’t need to hear either of your foul language,” Cersei said and Tyrion smiled playfully at his younger niece and nephew and they returned it, trying their best not to laugh. “Come children.” Cersei stood from the table and flared at her nephew and brother before storming off with Mrycella and Tommen trailing behind them.   
“Uncle Tyrion plans on going to the wall,” Celeste said, cutting some of her meat.   
“To visit of course,” Tyrion interrupted. “I couldn’t take the black, for the whores. Just to piss off the edge of the world.”  
“It’s not really the edge of the world though,” Tybon said, loved to be technical especially when it pissed someone off. “I mean, there’s still Essos, the Southern Isles, even Beyond the Wall, the Land of Forever Winter where the Wildlings live and I’m sure there’s still so many places we haven’t traveled yet. So really, the Wall isn’t the edge of the world.”   
Tyrion’s eyes hadn’t lost any of his light, instead, amusement glazed over them. He knew what Tybin was trying to do, and he refused to give him that satisfaction. Seeing Tybon hadn’t made Tyrion annoyed, instead amused, he pursued his lips and his eyes hardened at the small man.  
“Well I guess you’re right Tybon. Say, would you like to join me?”  
“Join you?”  
“To the wall of course, where else would you join me to?” Tyrion said, chuckling a little bit. When Tyrion noticed Tybon becoming confused, he continued. “Why not? It can be a nephew uncle adventure, no, you’re too old for us to be calling it that. Just an adventure then. There’s no other chance we’ll be able to see it, I won’t ever return North unless my life depended on it, and you’ll be married soo, with husbandly and lordly responsibilities. You won’t be a free man much longer. And anyways,” Tyrion continued, knowing he was winning Tybon over, “you know, deep down that the Nights Watch aren’t real soldiers, I bet Alliser Throne who I believe is the Master of Arms at Castle Black, would appreciate someone who knows how to swing a sword to show our protectors.”  
Tybon thought about it. It was true, every word of what Tyrion said. He wouldn’t be a free man any longer. If all goes to what Tywin’s planned, once Tybon married Celeste and Tywin dies, Castlely Rick and the Westerlands will go to Tybon as Lord and skip past Tyrion. Also, it would be fun to show off in front of the Brothers of the Night's Watch.   
Tybon looked to his twin who only gave him a look meaning ‘what do you want me to say? Do whatever you want’.   
“All right then,” Tybon said, Tyrion’s grin spread wide while Tybon’s face stayed as cold and stoic as it normally was.   
“Excellent,” Tyrion agreed.  
The whole time, Jaime has stayed quiet, waiting for their conversation to end before he could start his topic.   
“Even if the boy lives,” he started, “he’ll be crippled, grotesque. Give me a clean death any day.”  
Jaime was talking about Bran. Tybon heard about his latest update, about him being able to possibly live, though the gods should have mercy and just end his life like Jaime said. He would hate nothing else to be completely broken and helpless like Bran’s fate soon would be.   
Tybon started to take a sip from his wine as Tyrion said, “Speaking for the grotesque,” which made Tybon choke on some of his wine, “I have to disagree. Death is so final, where as life, life is full of possibilities. I hope the boy does wake; I’ll be very interested in what he has to say.”  
At this, Jaime looked up from his food to glance at Tyrion. Tywin has taught both Celeste and Tybon how to read people, look for their behaviour, what makes them confident, how they hold themselves, what they desire most and so on. Tyrion’s statement however, made Jaime tense in his back, his eyes fall to avoid eye contact when normally, he’s so confident in himself.   
Celeste and Tybon looked at one another and agreed that now, they both were eager to know what happened to Bran Stark before his fall.

Lucinda-  
The two extra days past and the day to start traveling to King's Landing had arrived. Lucinda didn’t want to leave like this, with Bran unconscious, her mother distraught, Robb stressed, Rickon confused and Sam heartbroken, but she had to, her father and sisters needed her. She promised herself she wouldn’t cry again, after she faced the truth with Sam in the broken tower two weeks ago, she cried every night, thinking about which of her moments that day were her last ones of her home. She wouldn’t cry today, she needed to prove she was strong to her people and her family.   
She finished packing a while ago, but she had a few places to go and people to see before she left. She reached the room of her bed chambers and opened them, telling the guard that take her luggage to her carriage ready for her departure.   
When he did as he asked, Lucinda looked around her nearly empty room. She packed her personal items and necessities, which truly hadn’t been much but to see the difference when it was taken from her room made the room look lifeless and bare. She knew this wouldn’t be the last time she say her room, she knew it, and she promised herself that. All that was left of their room now was a near empty dresser and vanity, drawers, a small bookshelf with a writing desk, her bed and Shadow who sat in the middle of the room.  
Lucinda called Shadow to join her at her side as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.  
She made Shadow stay in the hallway when she said her goodbyes to Rickon in his bedroom which was only a few rooms down from hers. He was so young, he didn’t understand what was happening around him, she wished she could stay here for Rickon, but she couldn’t.   
Before she left him, she promised when she returned, she’ll bring him a number of toys, though, by the time they see each other again, he’ll be too old for toys and might need swords and other weapons instead.  
Next, Lucinda went to Bran’s room, where her mother and Bran were. Again, Shadow stayed in the hallway as Lucinda went in.   
Catelyn was sitting at Bran’s side, her auburn hair frizzy and messy due to her not caring for it in the last few days. She looks slightly skinnier and with dark circles under her eyes. Her hands clutched one of Bran’s, her eyes staring at his face, searching for any sign of life from Bran who still laid unconscious like the three days prior.   
Lucinda walked to the other side of Bran and held his other hand. She sat, watching him as well before she could dare speak to him, or her mother.   
If it weren’t for the very faint rise and fall from his chest, he would look dead. She couldn’t think about that, she needed him to be better, crippled or not, she needed to see Bran smile again, his usual cheeky smile.  
Lucinda reaches one hand out for Bran’s spare hand, and another to rest upon her mother’s. Still looking at her brother, Lucinda said, “Maester Luwin said the worst has past. Mother, Bran’s strong, he’ll wake up.” Catelyn didn’t make any movement or sound to indicate she had heard what she said. “I need to go now mother, I’ll see you again soon I hope. I’ll write to you when we reach King's Landing and please write to me when Bran wakes up.” And with that, Lucinda went to leave the room before she got stopped by Jon who wanted to say his goodbyes to Bran as well.   
Lucinda sent him a smile and told him she’d meet him outside.   
Lucinda stopped by Sansa and Arya’s rooms to check on the packing. Sansa’s trunks were all full and perfect, ready to go, whilst Arya had to take out all of her belongings.   
Lucinda contemplated going to the crypts, but she went the day before and having privacy will probably cause her to cry. Instead, she walked to the broken tower, and in the door frame, she saw Sam, waiting there for her. She walked as fast as she could without causing suspicion but threw that all out the window when she almost reached Sam and almost flung herself into his arms, but only stopped when he bowed, putting distance between the two. Lucinda couldn’t look at the tower without thinking of Bran so she made sure she faced away from the building and Sam opposite. Shadow sat at the eldest Stark daughter, just watching Sam with interest but aware enough to attack of her owner commanded her to. He already told her in the earlier day’s letter that he could only stay for a minute, so every second counts.  
“I thought you might want these back,” Lucinda said, reaching for her twin daggers before Sam clasped his hands around her own.  
“No, I don’t. I made them for you, keep them,” he said, a painful smile stretched across his face. “You might need it in the capital from what I hear anyway.”  
Lucinda smiled again, full of sadness and regret for her leaving. She wanted to kiss him, or hug him or something to prove to him how much she loves him. Sam grabbed one of Luc’s hands and bowed to kiss it before saying, “I wish you will have safe travels my lady.” He then released her hand and walked away, away from the broken tower and away from her.   
Lucinda took in a deep and shaky breath before she too left the tower with such beautiful old memories, and new bitter and sad ones as well.   
Lucinda and Shadow walked back to the main courtyard, all the while soaking in as many things as she could, anything she could to remember her home while she spent her time in King's Landing.  
She finally saw Jon and Robb, saying their farewells to one another. Lucinda walked up to them just as Robb turned to leave. “You aren’t going to let me leave without saying goodbye are you?” Robb grinned at his little sister before hugging her as tightly as he hugged Robb. They used to be joined at the hip, all three of them, but in the last two weeks, they’d spent most of their time separated; Robb with their father learning how to be lord, Lucinda with her and Robb’s mother and the Septa to learn ladies etiquette and Jon spent most of his time with their Uncle Benjen or by himself. The only time they’d have time together was when Lucinda would try to teach Shadow to follow commands by Robb while Jon just laughed at their failed attempts. Lucinda believed if she brought her direwolf with her it would attack everyone it came across and would have to be put down. Sansa and Arya decided on bringing Lady and Nymeria however, since they were a lot more tamed.  
Robb pulled away from Lucinda and both smiled at one another. “Everyone’s ready to go, Sansa and Arya are in the carriage waiting on you.”  
“I’m going to miss you,” Lucinda said, choking on her words.  
“I’m going to miss you too. Did you say goodbye to Mother and Rickon and Bran?” Robb paused a bit before saying Bran but no one cared to note it. Lucinda nodded. “Even Theon? You know he’s going to miss you too.”  
“I know, he’s like a brother to me, you know that Robb. And yes, I said goodbye to him this morning.”  
“It’s going to be boring without you all here.”  
“It’ll be boring in the capitol as well. I might have to write to you to help me escape that place if it gets too boring.”  
“I’ll bring Shadow.”  
“You better.”  
Lucinda bent down to her knees to pat Shadow, giving her as much affection she could before she left. No matter how long she could stay, it wouldn't be long enough. She got back up again and noticed Robb had a few half melted snowflakes in his hair. She reached a hand to his hair and shook them out, both of them chuckling a little bird  
Lucinda turned to Jon and smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. “When I see you again, you better have a lot of stories to tell me, of your adventures.”  
“I will,” Jon promised before they embraced as well.   
They broke apart and Lucinda started walking towards her and her sister’s carriage as Robb told Shadow to stay. Lucinda stepped into the carriage and looked out one more time at her home, her eyes stinging so painfully now before she hopped into the carriage and shut the door behind her.

Celeste -

The Lannister twins said their farewells in Winterfell, though it wasn’t as emotional as the Stark’s goodbyes; they most likely won’t see one another again, and if they do, it won’t be for possibly years. Tybon and Celeste will see each other again in a month or two in King’s Landing.   
Although, there was one Northerner that will leave some other emotion other than relief, though Celeste hadn’t decided what emotion that was yet.  
Jon Snow, Winterfell’s bastard made quite an impression on the cool and flirty Celeste, from their first moment and they many others in the following two weeks.   
Jon wasn’t like any of the men Celeste normally acquainted herself with. She didn’t know what made Jon so different to most men, it wasn’t the fact he was a Northerner, she met plenty of Northern lords and masters in her time in Winterfell to know they are similar enough to the men in the South. It wasn’t the fact that he was raised by the honourable Eddard Stark because Theon Greyjoy was raised as his ward for most of his life and he’s too similar to the Southern lords, and Celeste didn’t believe that it might be something in the Greyjoy’s Southern blood. Perhaps it was because of the first night they met, outside of the Great Hall during the feast or perhaps it was just Jon.  
The Southern lords were so cocky and confident, believing they had her wrapped around their pinky when it was actually the other way around. They were predictable, easy to understand and easy to know what they want, meaning they were easy to manipulate. Jon however, he had a way with her words, to make himself not so much as a competition or a sport, but as a friend, one that Celeste had very little of.   
He made her seem like she wasn’t in control of their interactions, he wasn’t in control either, it was just a mutual uncontrollable mess. When she met with him, there wasn’t anything to gain other than time with him, and there was no game to play than the ones he’d play as well. It made Celeste feel so uncomfortable that she was so out of her element but it made her feel so relaxed. He even talked to her like she could think for herself and wasn’t dumb or incapable like many of the men South did.   
Celeste was going to miss him and their unique interactions.   
When they reached the King’s Road, Celeste looked out of the carriage window to look for Tybon and Jon when they stopped. She first met Jon’s eyes. He was talking to his father and they both looked serious, deep into their conversation. It ended in a second or two after that with Ned riding off towards the Capitol, leaving Jon with his horse alone.   
Jon turned his head to meet Celeste’s however, and they both shared a smile, a genuine smile between one another before Jon rode off towards the Wall.   
Be careful boy, Celeste thought to herself. Don’t die while we’re apart, I’d like to see you again.   
Celeste then moved her gaze to find her twin’s who’s eyes were on the fleeting Jon. He turned back around to meet her gaze with a single raised eyebrow. She didn’t know how to say what she wanted, that she and Ned Stark’s bastard has become acquainted with each other, so she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders as the carriage started to go again, leaving her brother and new friend behind them.


End file.
